


Houston, We Have A Throblem!

by Sasspiria



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slut Rhys (Borderlands), Submissive Rhys (Borderlands), They're in Elpis and they fuck thats it thats the fic, Thirsty Rhys (Borderlands), Trans Rhys (Borderlands), Vaguely Set During The Pre-Sequel, a little bit, as a treat, like no joke hes so thirsty this may as well have taken place in the dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: In which a very stressed out Jack has some personal time with his overworked intern, Rhys.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Houston, We Have A Throblem!

Rhys could tell that Jack was in a bad mood by the way that he snapped, “Get over here, cupcake. I need you.” over the Echo-Net. He knew what Jack wanted. It was what he always wanted from Rhys, besides bringing him coffee and pretzels that he swore up and down that he hated – despite the fact that he went through bag after bag of them.

What Jack wanted was for Rhys to meet him up in the room that he had rented in the back of Moxxi’s bar, press him up against a wall or bend him over a table and fuck him until he was barely conscious, until he was trembling and could hardly remember his own name. He was a little scared of what Jack might do to him, he was always a little scared, but even still, Rhys was excited about it. He could feel a thrilling shiver running down his spine at the idea

He practically ran all the way across Concordia to meet up with him. By the time that he was at Jack’s door, he was out of breath and his hair was already a bit of a mess. When Jack laid eyes on him, his gaze darkened and a perverse sort of grin spread across his face. “ _Woooow_ , look at you, Rhysie baby! You’re already all shaken up for me.” He purred, before leading him inside of the dingy hotel room. The door slammed shut and the two of them were finally alone. Almost immediately, Rhys felt the indescribable need to drop down on his knees, pull out Jack’s cock from their confines and choke on it for his own enjoyment. It was a miracle that he managed to quell that urge, even for just a few seconds.

“Had to run all the way over here.” Rhys defended himself somewhat weakly. Concordia wasn’t a large city. It was packed incredibly dense with a lot of branching paths and narrow alleyways. It took a lot longer than you might think, to get all the way from Janey’s shop to Moxxi’s. Jack snorted at that, “That’s just cause you were just so excited.” He mocked back, “You could have taken your sweet fucking time to come and meet me, but no.” Then he smiled in a cruel sort of way that made Rhys rub his thighs together in want and anticipation. “Pumpkin, you’re so desperate that it’s just pathetic! Kind of cute though.” He admitted before ushering him forward with a wave of his hand.

Rhys didn’t bother to correct him because he was right, he was desperate and excited, and a little bit pathetic. He could admit that to himself. He walked forward just a couple of steps and as soon as he was within reaching distance, Jack pulled Rhys flush towards him, his back to Jack’s chest. Rhys’ knees buckled, it was good that he could hang onto the older man. Otherwise he might have melted into a heap of his own limbs on the floor. Then he would really be pathetic, maybe he would seem too pathetic for Jack to want to fuck him anymore.

The feeling of Jacks’ lips trailing over his neck, down his collarbone – his kisses were all a combination of tongues and teeth that drove Rhys crazy. When Jack started nipping at his ear, he let out a soft, whining moan. “Do you know what I’m gonna do to you, Rhysie?” Jack murmured in a low voice, the soft sound of his words practically kissing at Rhys’ ears. “Hmm?” Rhys shook his head coyly, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “No?” Jack asked, not expecting any answer from him, as his dipped below the fabric of his top and his hands traveled ever so slowly down the expanse of Rhys’ chest then down the trail of his flat stomach. “You don’t know, kitten? Don't you want to even take a guess?” He could feel Jack smile against his ear.

Rhys shook his head, still playing coy. He liked winding Jack up. Jack chuckled quietly and his hand dipped beneath his trousers and cupped Rhys’ cunt with a strange sort of tenderness to his touch. The pad of his thumb brushed over Rhys’ clit and he let out a soft pleasured sigh, “If you can’t figure it out, that’s fine, baby. Just fine…” Jack’s fingers dipped in between his folds, while his thumb kept insistently stroking his clit until he was wet and his cunt was throbbing in arousal, his briefs sticking to his thighs. One of Jack’s fingers dipped inside of him and fucked into him. Jack had big hands that never failed to make him come undone in no time at all. “I’ll tell you.” Rhys let out a moan and threw his head back. Jack pressed a kiss to the side of his face. “I’m gonna tear you apart, kitten.” He added, his tone dark and full of warning though they both knew that what he said wasn’t a warning. It was a promise.

His fingers kept moving in and out of his cunt, with a sort of rhythm that walked the line between rough and gentle with a practiced sort of ease. It didn’t take Rhys long to come, with a soft cry of Jack’s name. He leaned against Jack for support as his muscles became tight and overwhelmed from the feeling. Jack’s motions slowed to a stop within a few moments. He pulled his fingers out of Rhys and smiled at him. The younger man looked wobbly and out of it already. Jack loved how easily and how willingly he always came apart under him. Then he took his hands off Rhys’ body entirely, without any warning whatsoever. Without Jack holding him up, Rhys was barely able to stand on his own.

His legs were trembling from post-orgasmic exhaustion and he was a little dizzy. He nearly fell on the ground, it was lucky that he didn’t – that would have ruined their whole night. He looked at Jack with a mixture of surprise and annoyance, as if he was asking, “What the fuck is your problem?” without saying a word out loud, communicating with just his eyes and the firm line of his mouth. Jack’s gaze was dark and dangerous, which wasn’t a shock. Jack had always been dangerous, ever since Rhys first met him – he was egotistical, morally compromised and nearly always convinced that he was in the right no matter what he did. It was a dangerous cocktail – but it was in a decidedly different way than he had seen him before. “Now take your clothes off. I want to see you. All. Of. You.” He ordered and Rhys was quick to obey him.

He had his eyes closes as he took his clothes off – less out of embarrassment or modesty so much as to calm his nerves. By the time that he was stripped entirely naked, Jack had stripped himself down bare as well. Jack was nearly as tall as Rhys was, but he was so much broader. His skin was tanned and there was strength in his arms that could manipulate his body with ease. Jack cupped Rhys’ face in his hands and kissed the younger man. It was a deceptively gentle kiss, their mouths moved slowly and sweetly like they were newlyweds, a couple in their honeymooning phase instead of…well, whatever they were. Boss and underling with benefits?

They pulled away from the kiss after a few moments and Jack pushed him down onto his knees in front of him. He didn’t say a word or give out any orders, because he didn’t need to and Jack was happy to let him do what he liked for now. Rhys took Jack’s cock in his hand and stroked his length slowly until he was hard and heavy in his hand. He let his mouth hang open in anticipation and his tongue darted out to taste him, swirling over his the head of his cock a couple of times before sliding up and down the length of its thick shaft.

Jack liked that and he showed it by running his fingers through Rhys’ usually well coiffed hair, mussing it up even more than it already was from the effort that running over to meet him had taken. Rhys lay his tongue flat against his lower lip as he slid Jack’s cock into his mouth and wrapped his lips around it. Rhys did his best to relax and take more of Jack’s cock further down his throat, with the aid of Jack pushing him down, using just a little force with his touch. It encouraged him to try harder. Be better. His eyes closed and he let himself go through the motions as he pushed his head down far enough so that his lips were pressed to the base of Jack’s cock.Then he pulled back before diving forward again, pressing kisses up and down the shaft of it. His lips wrapped around the head again and he started bobbing his head up and down while Jack idly toyed with a few locks of his hair.

Then, very suddenly, Jack’s fingers twisted in his hair and tugged Rhys off of his cock. “That’s enough, kitten.” He hummed in a tone that nearly came off as pleasant and adoring. Rhys looked at Jack, face flushed and lips parted slightly, with a desperate expression on his face – his pupils blown wide. He felt a little like he had been drugged. “Up.” Jack ordered and he pulled himself to his feet. Jack half walked half dragged Rhys over to the bed that sat in the corner of the room. Jack sat himself down on the side of it before ushering Rhys forward. The younger man sat himself down in his lap, ready to drop down onto Jack’s cock and fuck himself onto him. Jack stopped him from doing that and he practically whined about how unfair it was.

Jack’s hand braced around the back of his neck, applying just a little bit of pressure to his hold. Rhys squirmed a bit from the feeling of it and cocked his head to the side. “Don’t be so impatient, I’ll fuck you just like you deserve. I promise.” He said and Rhys practically rolled his eyes at Jack. He kissed him briefly, several times, before he spoke again. “I just want to taste you a little first, pumpkin.” Then Jack squeezed his hips, hard enough to leave little crescent marks and finger shaped bruises all over them. He moved Rhys so that he was laying on his back with his legs spread wide. Jack was on him in seconds, kissing a line down his chest, fingertips briefly scraping over the faded horizontal scars that lay right under his chest as he made his way down his torso until he was facing Rhys’ cunt.

He nudged Rhys’ folds apart with his fingers and smiled at how slick and open he already was, even if he had already made Rhys cum once. He moved closer and let his tongue slide over the younger mans’ clit, eliciting a soft gasp out of Rhys. He smiled briefly, before he went to town on Rhys. The movements of his lips, mouth and very occasionally his teeth were eager and attentive as he ate him out, intent on making him cum again as soon as possible.

It didn’t take long until Rhys was a trembling mess. He was right on the verge of his second orgasm, when Jack’s movements with his lips and tongue slowed to a stop. He whined unintelligibly and tried to rut his hips against Jack’s face. He didn’t know why he had stopped, per say, but he had a good idea what he wanted from him. Rhys let out a flustered whine before he started begging shamelessly. “Please, Jack, wanna cum. D-daddy make me cum.” He pleaded and begged in a voice that was quiet and a little breathless from all the arousal that was building up in the pit of his stomach. “Please lemme cum, wanna cum so bad…” Each word came out even more broken and desperate than the last. He was nearly in tears.

He could practically feel Jack smile against his skin,“You’re so fucking cute when you beg.” He purred in a complimentary fashion before diving forward, teasing his clit with his fingers and earnestly mouthing at his cunt. It didn’t take more than a few moments for Rhys to come hard with a broken cry, he was already so close to the edge.

He already felt overwhelmed, There was a feeling that was not unlike a buzzing in between his thighs. It was good, even though it hurt just a little bit. He shut his thighs tight for a moment, without thinking about it, before Jack spread them wide again and moved in between them. “My turn now, Rhysie.” Jack murmured in his ear before he guided his cock towards the younger mans’ cunt and slowly fucked inside of him. “Fuck, you’re so wet, baby.” He groaned as he bottomed out inside of Rhys, “You’re fucking gushing.” He practically cooed, pressing butterfly kisses across the slope of his jaw.

“Sh-shut up.” Rhys mumbled back, face flushed with a mixture of arousal and embarrassment. He put his hands up to his cheeks and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling modest. Jack responded by lifting Rhys’ hips and fucking him even harder, eliciting soft moans and cries out of him with every thrust. Rhys felt trapped beneath him in the best way possible, Jack was caging him in his arms and taking everything that he wanted from him and Rhys fucking loved it. He wrapped his arms around Jack’s broad frame, his fingers digging into the older mans’ arms as he held on tight to him.

Jack’s hands slid up and down over Rhys’ long legs as he fucked into Rhys like he was a rag doll. He loved the younger mans’ legs, love how long and lithe they were, loved the little freckles that dotted them all over. On impulse, he lifted one of them and pressed a kiss to his calve. Then he grabbed Rhys’ legs and hooked them over his shoulder, fucking into him as deep as was possible. His thrusts were rough and nearly punishing, practically forcing Rhys to move in time with him like they were symbiotic with one another.

Without pulling out of him, Jack pulled them up so that Rhys was sitting in his lap, straddling his hips. He could hear Rhys let out a sigh of relief before he started moving his own hips wildly, riding him with a feral sort of need. Jack’s hands wandered Rhys’ body, idly tracing the outline of his tattoos as the two of them moved together. Jack kissed him harshly as he came, his motions slowly moved to a halt. After a few moments of stillness, Jack pulled out of him. He sat the two of them up, his chest to Rhys’ back with his arm around the younger mans’ waist. Rhys felt like a rag doll, his limbs felt both weak and heavy at the same time. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt himself drifting off, post-orgasmic exhaustion leaking into his bones. Neither of them spoke – it was nice. Quiet.

Then the door opened and Rhys was jarred out of his relaxed state of mind. He scrambled to cover himself up. It wouldn’t be the first time that they were caught in the act. Jack didn’t seem to be bothered by the intruder and Rhys risked a look at them. He recognized who it was almost immediately. Nisha The Lawbringer. She had been running around all over Elpis for weeks, along with a few others, so that they could save the lives of all of them. Somehow, being caught by someone who was known to be both dangerous and heroic, made this regularly embarrassing situation even more embarrassing. Rhys was practically frozen with shame, embarrassment and anxiety. Jack didn’t mirror his sentiment, not in the least. Jack grinned and waved her forward with glee, “Hey, Nish!” He exclaimed in greeting. “What are you doing here?” Rhys had never witnessed Jack being so familiar and friendly with…anyone, the entire time that he had known him. He had a lot of questions, but he decided it was smart to keep his mouth shut about them for now.

“Hey, handsome.” Nisha greeted in kind before adjusting the cowboy hat atop her head. “Thought you might be lonely, but it looks like you got some good company.” Her tone isn’t jealous or angry, which is a good thing. Rhys didn’t entirely know what her relationship was to Jack, but he guessed that they weren’t exclusive, judging by her reaction to him. That was good. The last thing that he wanted was to end up on the wrong side of a six shooter because he jumped on the wrong dick.

Jack smiled like a kid on Mercenary Day morning, all bright and nearly child like in his giddiness,“Aw, you wanted to see me?” His tone wavered between genuine glee and mocking condescension, like he couldn’t keep up with how he truly felt about her. “That’s real cute.” He teased.

Nisha rolled her eyes, “I was bored. Not cute.” She smiled thinly, then her attention turned towards Rhys. “That your boy toy?” She asked, cocking her head just ever so slightly to the side. Rhys immediately felt intimidated by her and it felt completely natural for him to feel that way. She was just an intimidating sort of person, she naturally exuded an energy that kept him tense and nervous. “Now _he’s_ cute.” She commented, not bothering to disguise her interest in his body and his pretty face.

Jack’s hands traveled up his thigh slowly, before stopping at his ass and squeezing it without any shame or thought of propriety. “Hell yeah he is!” He agreed with a smug sort of pride at having someone as pretty and needy as Rhys practically at his beck and call constantly. “We were just thinking of going a second round,” He added and Rhys’ face scrunched up in confusion. He didn’t say anything though. It wasn't like he had a problem with it. “Ya wanna join in?” He suggested.

Nisha didn’t skip a beat, “Sure.” She said, and Rhys couldn’t help but flush at the sight of the horse-hair whip held tight in her hand. “Sounds like a lot of fun.” She added as she walked over with a slow and deliberate stride. Rhys felt Jack stroking along his thigh, a mixture of soothing him and keeping him in place. “He a screamer? He looks like one.” She added with a leering glance over his body that left Rhys feeling exposed, raw and open under scrutiny. All of the attention he was receiving was overwhelming and made him feel nervous in all of the ways that he loved.

Jack laughed, slapping Rhys’ ass while he cackled like a maniac. Rhys let out a pathetic squeak from the impact. “Why don’t you come over here and find out, baby?” He offered, wrapping one of his hands around the back of Rhys’ neck. “Rhysie here is up for _anything_.” He added with confidence. Rhys was left trapped between two impossibly hot, incredibly dangerous psychopaths. He practically melted into a puddle when he felt Nisha’s whip trailing up the inside of his trembling thigh and all of his reservations were almost entirely forgotten. “Aren’t you kitten?” Jack murmured in his ear. Rhys stifled a moan and nodded in agreement. It was going to be a long, long, _**looooong** _night.


End file.
